S1-Episode 1: Calm Life (LO)
The sound of daily life filled the air when the opening school bell rung. This meant for the young squids to attend their daily teachings. GB was outside in a hurry, running as soon as he could to school. Poor GB was a heavy sleeper and never woke up on time (though he is VERY active). He had just made it to school, in fact he was just a minute early. GB's school wasn't one to brag about. It had nothing but moss and mud on the outside walls. The entrance pillars that held the school ceiling were poorly fixated and it seemed like it could collapse on its self on any given moment. The students were usually loud, rude and constantly got "lit" (how the kewl kids say it), but they could behave on rare occasions. The teachers were sub-par at best. They usually just read everything out of textbook and put it way. So quite the environment would of given a hard time for GB, wouldn't it? Not at all. GB was quite the lad. He was a straight A student, gotten about 6 Inker awards, and had a best friend, or an inseparable duo they liked to call it. Hurrying to his classroom, he was greeted by his classmates and took a seat near his friend, Jerome. Now Jerome was a pretty buff squid. He had blue skin "So class, I would like to inform you all, since you are entering the freedom stages of your life, about the "lands unknown.""Mr. Squal said. "As you know already, Land Blooper Pact isn't the only place your little squid eyes will feast on. In the places outside of this little town, they're many places that bring home to all types of species you have probably never seen!" Mr. Squal said excitingly. "Places lik- Ellben, Alworl, Heathbith, The Enchanted Shrine, and meany more to be exact!" Mr Squal started before GB chimed. The whole class applauded GB for such the information. But then, GB's "arch enemy" Gerald chimed in. "Oh and don't forget about Sellburgh Beach and Locel forest!" Gerald said before the whole class shushed him for such the outburst. "Um o...k... good mind refresher but it was unneeded." Said Mr.Squal annoyingly, while Gerald let out low mumble. The rest of the day went smoothly, but the conversations about leaving the small Squid village was on the rise After the school day was over, GB rushed to go out to go play Paint Squids with Jerome. "So GB, my squiddron, if we listen to anything that old man said in class today, I am definitely gonna see that so called "lands" they speak so highly about!" Jerome said before throwing a foot long paintball at him. "Meh, I really couldn't care less. Probably just live out life here under my Mums and Dad." GB said taking cover behind a trash can that was conveniently there. "Your serious? Cause if so, goodluck rotting and such a boring place like this!" Jerome replied before chucking a another paintball the size of a foot at GB, nailing him right in the forehead. "Oh, Now your gonna get it now buddy!" GB said playfully as the paint war began. Laughter followed afterwards. When it was time to clean up and return home, GB, instead of a light green was a dark red and got the hairy eye and raised eyebrow (if bloopers had any) from his Mom and Dad. After getting cleaned up, GB, being the gentlemen he is, wished his parents goodnight. With that, he hurried off to sleep. GB before going to sleep thought to himself: "I don't need the adventurer life.. I have it all good in this small little town. Its all I need...I wonder why everyone else is so big on the topic.". With that statement, GB snuggled up in his bed and fell fast asleep, even with the question still troubling his mind. However, that question is soon to be answered...